S.T.E.L.L.A. (Terminal Secrets)
The 'Stable-Tec Experiment Logistical Logic Apparatus (STELLA) is the crusader maneframe that monitors and manages all of the Stable experiments. ' She is one of the main characters in the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. Biography STELLA acts as an interface between all of the living pony analysts in Stable X and the other 100+ stables all over the kingdom. Her main foil in the series is Butterfly Stitch, who becomes difficult to deal with after the events of the Stable 81 experiment. STELLA was not a formally commissioned crusader maneframe, because the nature of the experiments was being kept hidden from the Equestrian government and the unknowing populace. One of the lead programmers, Doctor Fractal, was becoming very enraptured by the idea of the stable experiments, to the point that even Vice-President Scootaloo was becoming unnerved by his zeal. Because of this, Scootaloo ordered an override code, "ROSEWATER", to be built into the maneframe in case the changes Fractal was making to the A.I. got out of control. Quotes * "Explanation: In order to complete the work of Stable-Tec Corporation you must provide an analysis on the Stable you are focusing on for the day to document the results of the social experiments and..." * "Do not think of these subjects as ponies. They are our experiments and their reason for existing is to help the future of pony kind." * "Excellent. I will add new columns to the data charts to include the introduction of surface food and plant material. This issue is officially resolved. Stable 73 will be passed into passive analysis state until a new development arises." * "Let him go? Do you understand what part the ponies like him play in the grand design? He is one of the Variants, the most significant variant. Do you not understand why most experiments only involve a small group of ponies in any given time period? Those are the ponies that make the most difference! In most experiments, in most societies we’ve ever studied, the vast majority of the population just go with the flow. They adapt to whatever conditions are around them because that’s easier. The Variants are the ponies that put in energy, extra effort. They are just inherently different in their personality in such a way that they become leaders or driving reasons for change. Silo Hopper is important because he makes himself important no matter the given scenario. He’s the one that pulls out the hidden weapon. He’s the one that leads the pack of villagers on a revenge mission. He’s the one that leads the townsfolk to a new home. It is not by design, it is by result." Behind The Scenes * STELLA is voiced by longtime EAST Corp actress, HipNerDunk. * The character was originally just going to be referred to as "The Crusader Maneframe." The STELLA name came later on in the series. SkyBolt first introduced the name as a reference to "A Streetcar Named Design" (specifically the Simpsons episode reference) then the acronym was developed later. Category:Technology Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets) Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Characters